bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Burial at Sea Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout Burial at Sea. Rapture Radio advertisements and messages were intended to keep the citizens of Rapture feeling informed, safe and secure in the underwater city, as well as to sell them various products, including Plasmids, among others. Advertising Short advertisements Fort Frolic :"Being the best at what you do can really take it out on you. So unwind! At Fort Frolic: gamble, shop, take in a show or meet a new friend, all at Fort Frolic. Fort Frolic: Where the best and brightest celebrate success." Little Wonders Educational Facility :"My daddy is a special daddy, he's sending me to Little Wonders! A place where every girl is a princess. Is your daddy special? Not if he doesn't make you a Little Wonder, he isn't!" Mermaid's Landing Aquarium :"Witness the origins of the most important discovery in Rapture's history: Sea Slugs, the incredible invertebrates that lead to the creation of ADAM. On display now at the Mermaid's Landing Aquarium." Defense Pavilion :"Visit the Defense Pavilion in Fort Frolic and start building your castle, today." Why Even Ask? :"Can anyone ever make you feel like Sander Cohen can? Rapture's most beloved musical artist returns with "Why Even Ask?", his greatest album yet. Songs of love. Songs of joy. Songs of passion. Buy "Why Even Ask?" and invite Sander Cohen into your home today." Surgical Savings :"Wallet a little light? At Surgical Savings we'll happily work out an affordable payment plan for any major procedure. Potentially terminal illnesses won't wait until payday. Should you?" Neptune's Bounty :"It's scientific fact, that a diet rich in fish and sea greens improves cognitive function. Don't you want to be as brilliant as you can possibly be? Visit Neptune's Bounty. Smart for your brain, smart for your wallet." Dionysus Park :"Don't settle for tiny little fruits and vegetables. We scientifically boosted our harvests, so a single banana can feed a family of four! Come see what we mean, at the farmer's market in Dionysus Park: because bigger is better." Home Defense Products :"A man's home is his castle, and should be defended as such. You should never back down to intruders in the night. And with Ryan Industries' Home Defense Products, you won't have to. Stand your ground, it's every man's right." Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals :"Ladies, don't let a few wrinkles or crow's feet get between you and the man of your dreams. Whatever the flaw, Dr. Steinman has a solution. Come see him at Aesthetic Ideals in the Medical Pavilion. Dr. Steinman will make a new woman out of you. Guaranteed." Advertisement Playlets Radar Range :Garry: "Betty, it's five o'clock. Dinner should be on the table!" :Betty: "Oh, I know! But it won't be ready for another hour!" :Garry: "Betty, haven't you heard about the Radar Range? The latest home advancement from Fontaine Futuristics?" :Betty: "Oh gee! What's that?" :Garry: "The Radar Range heats food from the inside, using "microwaves," without gas or fire, in less than half the time!" :Betty: "Oh wow, that's amazing! With the Radar Range, I can boil lobster tails in minutes! Or brew a delicious cup of coffee in seconds!" :Garry: "Fontaine Futuristics! Saving my marriage, and yours." Nico-Time Cigarettes :Betty: "Say, what's all this talk about cigarettes being bad for you?" :Garry: "Ah! If the Government had its way we'd all be scared of our own shadow! I'm the independent type, and that's why I smoke Nico-Time brand cigarettes." :Betty: "Gee, the Government sure does like to tell me what to do." :Garry: "Exactly! That's why I smoke Nico-Time! Because I make my own decisions." :Male speaker: "Nico-Time brand cigarettes! Rapture's choice, your choice." Drinkable Plasmids :Garry: "Say, Betty, seems like you're carrying a little of that baby weight." :Betty: "I know! I should really use a reduction Plasmid, but I'm terrified of needles." :Garry: "Haven't you heard? Plasmids are now available in drinkable form." :Betty: "Drinkable?! You don't say. ''[''giggles]'' What will science think of next?" :'Garry:' "''New Ryan Industries drinkable Plasmids: all the pleasure, none of the pain." Security Devices From Ryan Private Security :Thief: "Get a look at this place! All that nice stuff! Easy pickings. Bust that lock, ain't nobody around." :[Security Bot identification sound] :Thief: "Ryan Private Security!" :[Gunfires sound] :Thief: "Gah! He got me!" :Announcer: "What kind of self-reliant individual depends on state-run police force for safety? Safeguard your home with automated Turrets from Ryan Private Security. Those who take what's yours get exactly what they deserve. No need to call Johnny-Law." :[Gunfires sound] :Announcer: "Ryan Private Security: safety for the self-sufficient." Fresh Hair :Jim: "What's the matter, Frank?" :Frank: "It's this thinning hair, Jim. Every day there's less and less!" :Jim: "You know the problem's not in your hair, it's in your genes." :Frank: "Hey, I don't go in for all that splicing stuff. My buddy says it's not safe." :Jim: "Shows you what your buddy knows. Go over to Genetic Horizons for a trial of FreshHair. FreshHair not only gives you a full head of thick hair, but it's a hundred percent safe." :Frank: "Full head of hair? And a hundred percent safe?! Maybe it's time for me to get a little… FreshHair." Plasmid Jingles Devil's Kiss :Announcer: "Say, have you heard about the hottest new Plasmid from Ryan Industries?" :Singer: "Need a light?" :Singer: "Or dry your hair?" :Singer: "Want your steak well-done" :Singer: "But when it comes, it’s rare?" :Singer: "Don’t fret!" :Singer: "It's not the Rapture way!" :Singer: "Try Devil's Kiss, a Plasmid" :Singer: "From Ryan Industries, today!" :Singer: "Your pie is out?" :Singer: "Your coffee's cold?" :Singer: "Your wife's ex-husband just got paroled?" :Singer: "Don't sweat!" :Announcer: "Conflicts melt like butter with Devil's Kiss from Ryan Industries, the most trusted name in evolution." :Singer: "What problems can't be solved with" :Singer: "A little bit of fire?" Possession :Chorus: "Wherever, whenever," :Chorus: "You'll always be together," :Chorus: "Possession means he'll never stray…" :Chorus: "For richer, for poorer," :Chorus: "He always will adore ya," :Chorus: "Faithful to his dying day…" :Chorus: "Your valves may break," :Chorus: "Your heart may ache," :Chorus: "But keep until the bitter end…" :Chorus: "If you use Possession," :Chorus: "You'll be his sole obsession," :Chorus: "Possession is a wife's best friend!" Bucking Bronco :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "It’s how the West was won!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "A blast for everyone!" :Singer: "Lift up your spirits full and fly," :Singer: "Launch your friends into to the sky!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "The law of gravity" :Chorus: "Defied!" :Singer: "The kids were sad, they missed the fair!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "Now they're over toyed and lighter than air!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "It's better then a carnival ride," :Singer: "You should always keep a bottle close by your side!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "The law of gravity" :Chorus: "Defied!" :Announcer: "Bucking Bronco, the Plasmid that gives everyone a lift! Fun for all from Fontaine Futuristics." :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Announcer: "And remember, Bucking Bronco is also used for around the home!" :Woman 1: "The pancakes are done, but mom's hands are tied." :Girl: "Use a little Bucking Bronco, you can put them right-side." :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Man: "Dad needs to change a bulb in the chandelier." :Girl: "Use a little Bucking Bronco, puts him high in the air." :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Woman 2: "Susie's cat won't come out from beneath the bed." :Girl: "Use a little Bucking Bronco and it's over your head." :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Chorus: "Bucking Bronco!" :Singer: "The law of gravity" :Chorus: "Defied!" Old Man Winter :Chorus: "Always hot and hurried like a rat-in-a-race?" :Chorus: "Life can fly by at such a frantic pace!" :Chorus: "Need to freeze the moment, put your worries on ice?" :Chorus: "We got a Plasmid for you that’s just the splice!" :Chorus: "Chill out… Relax…" :Chorus: "Be cooler than the coolest cats." :Chorus: "When things heat up don’t be a fool," :Chorus: "With Old Man Winter you can keep your cool." :Announcer: "Feeling hot under the collar? Stay… frosty, with the Plasmid that lets you enjoy life at a cool pace. Turn down the heat, and turn up the ease of relaxation with Old Man Winter, from Ryan Industries." :Chorus: "Keep your cool with Old Man Winter." Rapture Reminders *"Wanting an item from the surface is forgivable. Buying or smuggling one into Rapture is not. Stay on the level, and out of trouble." *"The bottom of the ocean is our home, but it can also be a dangerous place. Any leak is a bad leak. Report any unexplained water promptly to the Central Council." *"The waters surrounding Fontaine's Department Store have been seeded with an extensive number of magnetic mines. They are very sensitive. Do yourself a favor. Leave any thought to escape to the rubes. Life down in Fontaine's is going to be what you make of it. So, make it great." General Announcements *"We all move the Great Chain, and the Great Chain moves us all." *"The Parasite hates three things: free market, free will, and free men." *"Andrew Ryan asks you a simple question: are you a man or slave?" *"The smuggler is the friend of the Parasite. It is your duty to report the smuggler." *"Andrew Ryan reminds us: we all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us." *"The Parasite has his eye on Rapture. Keep YOUR eye on the Parasite." *"Vandalism is a serious crime. Remember, vandals are Parasites." *"Don't forget: anybody offering you a hand of charity has their other hand in your pocket. Everyman for himself. It's the Rapture way." *"Rumor is the tool of the Parasite. Fontaine is dead, Rapture lives." Propaganda Propaganda Playlets The Rapture Way of Life :Jim: "Hey, Mary, going to the big game tonight? I heard Ryan's Raiders are playing." :Mary: "No way, Jim! It's not safe. Haven't you heard? Atlas' bandits are everywhere." :Jim: "Hold on a second there! Remember what Andrew Ryan says: if you do that, the bandits win. Take your family to Fort Frolic and Arcadia. Go out and shop. It's the Rapture way of life!" Plasmid Blues :Jim: "What's the matter, Mary? You look like you could use a boost!" :Mary: "I don't feel so great. I'm dizzy, I'm nauseous, and sometimes I'm even seeing things that aren't there." :Jim: "That's just the Plasmid blues, Mary. You just need to slow down a bit on the splicing. Before you know it, you'll be as right as rain. Remember, a smart Splicer is a happy Splicer." Little Sister Happiness :Jim: "Hey, Mary, why so down in the mouth?" :Mary: "I don't know, Jim. I guess I just don't know how I feel about those Little Sisters." :Jim: "The Little Sisters? Gee, don't you know they're the glue that holds Rapture together?" :Mary: "Really?" :Jim: "You betcha! Ryan Industries has seen to it that they're bred to be as happy as clams while they do the work that keeps us safe from the bandits and terrorists. We all need ADAM, and we all need the Little Sisters." Fontaine Futuristics :Jim: "Hey, Mary, everything okay?" :Mary: "Did you hear that Andrew Ryan took control of Fontaine Futuristics? I'm hopping mad!" :Jim: "Slow down there, little lady." :Mary: "Sorry, Jim, but I'm real upset. We came to Rapture to get away from government muscling in on private businesspeople." :Jim: "Sure thing, Mary. But Andrew Ryan didn't "take control" of anything. The government Council just assumed stewardship of Fontaine Futuristics until all of Frank Fontaine's crimes and betrayals against the people of Rapture are sorted out! Pretty soon everything will be back to normal." :Mary: "Really? Well, that's a weight off my shoulders!" :Jim: "Remember, Mary: doubting the Council only emboldens the bandits." Fontaine's Department Store :Garry: "Betty, you look positively enraged!" :Betty: "Oh! Gee I am! Fontaine's was my favorite department store. What's the big idea with Ryan sinking it?" :Garry: "Well, that's an example of the few "bad eggs" ruining it for the rest of us. Rapture was being undermined by a growing number of… undesirable types. Where would you put them?!" :Betty: "Ryan does hate competition." :Garry: "Betty! You know as well as I do these decisions come from the entire Central Council. If you can't trust the Council, who can you trust?" :Betty: "I suppose you're right. But where am I going to shop now?" :Garry: "I hear there's a sale at Ryan's Boutique." :Betty: "Uh! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Tear :Betty: "Garry, do you see that, too? Looks like some doorway into another place and time." :Garry: "I do, Betty, and it's absolutely nothing to worry about." :Betty: "Are you sure?" :Garry: "Betty, we live in Rapture: a place of perpetual scientific breakthrough and wonder. You need to get used to seeing a few strange sights from time to time." :Betty: "I suppose we are living in the future." Andrew Ryan's Speech :"What is the greatest lie ever created? What is the most vicious obscenity ever perpetrated on mankind? Slavery… the Holocaust… dictatorship… NO! It's the tool with which all that wickedness is built. Altruism. Whenever anyone wants others to do their work, they call upon their altruism. "Never mind your own needs," they say, "think of the needs of…" Of … whoever. Of the state. Of the poor. Of the army. Of the king. Of God. The list goes on and on. How many catastrophes were launched with the words "think of yourself"? It's the "king and country" crowd who light the torch of destruction. It is this great inversion, this ancient lie, which has chained humanity to an endless cycle of guilt and failure." Atlas' Speeches :"My name is Atlas, and let me ask you a question: Who's looking out for you? Who's got your back? That stuffed shirt Ryan? Hardly. You think he "locked" us up down here because we did anything wrong? The only mistake we ever made is not playing the big man's game. You join up with me, you have my word that you and your loved ones will be looked after. I don't give a fig about money. I don't care about stature. All I want is a fair shake, and brother, you deserve a fair shake." :"You think you're alone down here? Well brother, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: you ain't alone. No, Atlas stands by your side, ready to tell all them silver spoon types, like Andrew Ryan, where they can stuff it. Come on up to see your pal Atlas at the redistribution booth, and he'll put food in your belly and hope in your heart. Just because you're down, it don't mean you're out." :"My name is Atlas, and I'm here to share a secret. We're not dying down here, we're heading back to Rapture. And when we do, I promise you: there will be a reckoning. You stand by me and we'll toast each other's health, not in some soggy pub down Neptune's Bounty, no. You stick with Atlas, it's oysters and a fine stout at the best table at the Kashmir." Rapture Radio You Belong to Me :"…You're tuned to Radio Rapture, music for the discerning ear. And now, we've got something very special coming up next. This little lady, who goes by the name of Miss Elizabeth, was picked out of the thousands by the maestro himself, Sander Cohen. And when Sander finds a songbird, you know for sure she's gonna sing sweet. So, here's Miss Elizabeth with "You Belong to Me"." Civil War Announcement :"After the bombing of the Kashmir, we were all plenty scared of Atlas and his thugs. But only a fool counts out the right-thinking folks of Andrew Ryan's Rapture. Atlas' thugs have been pushed out of Point Prometheus, they're on the run in Port Neptune. It's one thing starting a war, Atlas, but finishing one's an altogether different matter. Folks say it's only a matter of time before Atlas' entire mob comes out waving the white flag…" : : Yi Suchong's Announcements : "Pretty lady not finished yet." : "Power for device very expensive. Tit for tat." : "Suchong want something simple. Lock of hair." : "Not your hair, Stupid! Fink has secret lab. Mothballed, forgotten. In there, hair sample, in jar. Cannot miss. You get for Suchong. Then everybody friends." : "Closed off, past Fink's quarters. You smart lady, you find." : "Pretty lady has the hair?" : "Deal is deal. Bring it to Suchong." : "Pretty lady put hair sample in tube. Then business is finished." : "Bloodshed. Violence. But not relevant to our arrangement." : "Put sample in tube." Andrew Ryan's Announcements :"Do you know what they call someone who enters a man's home uninvited? A thief. And I do not remember inviting you into my city." :"Yi Suchong is my employee. It was not a deal he was authorized to make." :"I granted Atlas and his thugs asylum. You serve those same men in a desire to escape from my generosity. If they shall not have asylum, then they shall have liquidation. Give a parasite an ounce of charity, he'll demand a pound." :"I don't claim to understand what you are. But I know that you are special. There is business we can do together. And so, I give you a choice. Work for me -- or die with Atlas." :"If it's a Little Sister you want, that shouldn't stand in the way of commerce. I've got dozens of them." :"My men stand ready to take down the door. In 60 seconds, they will enter the room. They will either treat you as a valued employee of Ryan Industries -- or as a thief in the night." :"Forty seconds. You know what I see on your face? Uncertainty. Who is this girl to you? Thirty seconds. Do you know the value of the shark? Without them, the sea would be littered with the detritus of the weak. The men who come for you have much in common with those great animals. What sharks do for the ocean, these men do for Rapture. Twenty seconds. I will tell you something you already sense. Atlas does not honor agreements. Andrew Ryan does. I cannot save your Sally, but I can save you. Time. You're not a hero. You're not even a parasite. You're just a rube. And Andrew Ryan has no time for rubes." :"And who exactly are you speaking to, Miss Comstock? If I were less acquainted with the vicissitudes of genius, I suspect I would question your sanity. I know so little of you, but I imagine the more I learned, the more exceptional I would find you. You know Atlas will betray you." :"You're one of a kind in this world, or others. And now, your misguided sense of altruism sends you to your doom. It's like watching Isaac Newton die in a house fire in a vain attempt to save his cat." Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Public Address Announcements